1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electric vehicle having a battery as a drive source for the propulsion of the vehicle and, in particular, to a mounting arrangement of a lid for a storage box attached to a cover member of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, three- or four-wheeled vehicles having a battery as a drive source for the propulsion of the vehicle have become popular. Such electrically-propelled vehicles are in widespread use among elderly people, for instance because they travel at nearly a walking speed and are easy to operate. One example of such electrically-propelled vehicles is proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI-7-213560.
The proposed electrically-propelled vehicle includes a rear cover for covering a rear part of a vehicle body thereof. A charger is accommodated within the rear cover having an opened portion formed therein. The opened portion is opened and closed by a rear cover lid which is made of a flexible material. The rear cover lid includes a proximal end having a thin cutout portion formed therein for serving as a hinge. The rear cover lid is provided in such a manner as to pivot about the hinge, thereby opening and closing the opened portion of the rear cover.
The rear cover of the electrically-propelled vehicle as described above is of squarish contour. However, in recent years, there has been an increased demand for electrically-propelled vehicles having a cover of curved configuration. One example of such a curved cover is illustrated in FIG. 14A. The curved cover shown in FIG. 14A may have hinges 103a, 103b as illustrated in FIGS. 14B and 14C.
As shown in FIG. 14A, a cover 100 includes a surface convexly extending from a right side thereof through a lateral center of the electrically-propelled vehicle to a left side thereof. Also, such a surface convexly extends in a longitudinal direction of the electrically-propelled vehicle. The cover 100 has a generally rectangular opened portion 101 formed therein. A lid 102 conforms in contour to the opened portion 101 and is attached to the cover 100 in such a manner as to pivot about two hinges 103, 103, thereby opening and closing the opened portion 101.
The lid 102 pivotable about the hinges 103, 103 includes a lid edge 104 provided proximally thereof. Among edges defining the opened portion 101 is an opening edge 105 opposed to the lid edge 104. The cover 100 includes a storage box 106 formed below the opened portion 101 as shown in FIGS. 14B and 14C.
FIGS. 14B and 14C show example hinge constructions 103a, 103b for use as the hinges 103, 103.
The hinge 103a illustrated in FIG. 14B includes a hinge pin 112 positioned outside the storage box 106. More specifically, the hinge 103a has a circular hinge arm 111 including one end attached to an inner surface of the lid 102, and another end mounted on the hinge pin 112. The lid 102 pivots about the hinge pin 112 to thereby open and close the opened portion 101.
The hinge 103b shown in FIG. 14C includes a hinge pin 116 positioned within the storage box 106. The hinge 103b has a short hinge arm 115 provided on an inner surface of the lid 102. The short hinge arm 115 is rotatably connected to the hinge pin 116 provided on a side wall forming the storage box 106. As the hinge arm 115 rotates about the hinge pin 116, the lid 102 pivots about the hinge pin 116 to thereby open and close the opened portion 101.
However, the long hinge arm 111 required to provide the hinge 103a as illustrated in FIG. 14B is uneconomical. Moreover, it becomes necessary that a large hole 113 through which the hinge arm 111 extends is formed in a side wall of the storage box 106. This leaves room for improving the hinge 103a.
The hinge 103b in FIG. 14C employing the short hinge arm 115 is economical. Additionally, such a hinge 113b can be provided without forming any hole in the side wall of the storage box 106. However, so as to provide smooth pivotal movement of the lid 102 about the hinge pin 116, the lid edge 104 provided proximally of the lid 102 should not interfere with the opening edge 105 forming the opened portion 101. For this reason, it is necessary to form a large gap between the lid edge 104 and the opening edge 105, as shown in FIG. 14C. Consequently, the electrically-propelled vehicle inevitably provides an unpleasant appearance. Also, provision of such a large gap makes poor waterproof property between the lid edge 104 and the opening edge 105.